


0

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: UntitledPost for 4/12





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/gifts).



Jika segelas kopi dapat menjaga dari kantuk, namun segelas teh dari rekannya adalah sebaliknya. Akashi tidak tahu apakah rekan sesama pemilik café yang juga berperan sebagai pejabat dapur itu sengaja memberikan obat tidur di tiap pesanannya, ataukah memang karena suasana, atau senyumnya, atau sentuhan hangat ujung jemari yang bertabrakan saat mereka bertukar cangir membuatnya terlena dalam kenyamanan hingga melelapkannya.

Satu tahun yang lalu, di saat pemuda di usianya masih memilih untuk bersenang-senang, Akashi memilih untuk membuat usaha yang sederhana. berbekal tabungan dari uang saku, dia membeli sebuah café bangkrut.

Lengkap dengan pemiliknya.

“Syarat pertama, aku akan tetap bekerja disini,” ucap pemuda yang terlihat seperti 2 tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut. “Kedua, aku tidak mau satupun interior yang ada di dalam café ini diubah. Aku ingin café ini tetap seperti apa adanya.”

Akashi menggidikkan bahu. Meski secara personal interior café tersebut tidak sesuai dengan visi yang dia inginkan, Akashi tidak bisa mengatakan pula bahwa café tersebut jelek. Namun memang agak… bisa dibilang eco-friendly.

Dengan dinding kaca besar yang menghadap ke perkarangan belakang, yang jika siang akan pintu kaca tersebut akan dibuka dan membiarkan angin sejuh berhembus lembut ke dalam. Sinar matahari yang terik pun akan terbias dari balik pohon besar yang menaungi pekarangan belakangnya, sehingga tak membutuhkan lampu jika hari terang. Dibandingkan AC, di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya ada satu kipas angin dengan baling-baling besar yang hampir memenuhi langit-langit. Belum lagi pot-pot tanaman segar yang diselipkan di tiap sudut dan dinding ruangan.

Namun Akashi bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan café ini jika di musim dingin. Dan hal itulah yang harus dia beritahukan kepada pemuda di depannya.

“Aku tidak akan menjualnya jika kau tidak bisa memenuhi kedua syarat tersebut,” pemuda itu melanjutkan seolah-olah tahu kalau Akashi akan menyanggahnya.

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Agak menyayangkan jika dia membuang waktu untuk mencari tempat untuk usahanya lagi. Lagipula, jika membeli tempat ini, Akashi pun tak perlu repot mencari pegawai, belum lagi membuat mereka familiar dengan lingkungan kerja di tempat itu. Belum pula memperkirakan menu yang dapat ditawarkan atau mencari vendor untuk bekerjasama mendapatkan bahan-bahan.

Dengan ada orang di depannya ini sebagai pegawai, Akashi dapat memotong semua proses tersebut dan dapat langsung menjalankannya dengan efektif.

Namun dengan adanya orang tersebut Akashi pun berpikir, apakah dia yang membuat café miliknya sendiri bangkrut? Apa sebabnya dia menjual café ini namun bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja di dalamnya? Selain masalah dengan musim dingin, apakah orang ini juga masalah bagi cafenya?

“Aku pun juga punya dua syarat.” Akashi angkat suara. Kalimatnya tersebut menggetarkan keangkuhan yang dibangun oleh pemuda didepannya. Ditandai dengan kelopak matanya yang mengedip takut sesekali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapnya dengan dingin.

“Aku akan menambahkan perapian untuk musim dingin,” ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada dinding, mengisyaratkan bahwa di tempat tersebutlah yang dia maksud. “Dan beberapa alat penghangat portable jika kau tidak mau aku melubangi dindingmu dengan pipa AC.”

Pemuda itu terdiam. Matanya menerawang pada dinding yang baru saja Akashi tunjuk. Lalu setelah berpikir, kemudian dia mengangguk.

Sudut pipi Akashi bergetar. Rasanya ingin tersenyum menang begitu tahu kalau pemuda di depannya menyadari kelemahan dari egiositas desain interiornya.

“Kedua, aku ingin mencicipi teh buatanmu.”


	2. 1

Akashi mengambil nafas. Menghirup aroma teh dan dedaunan hijau dari tiap tanaman di sudut ruangan. Café siang ini sepi pelanggan. Namun entah kenapa Akashi hiraukan. Saat ini, hanya untuk saat ini, dimana matahari tidak terlalu terik dan angin tidak terlalu lembab – dia hanya ingin duduk dengan tangan memangku dagu, sambil dininabobkan aura lembut dari sekitarnya.

Akashi jadi teringat saat dia pertama kali menyeruput teh yang diberikan oleh rekannya.

Dia kembali dari meja kerjanya – sepen dan dapur, dengan membawa segelas cangkir tembikar. Kepulan asap menguap dari dalamnya.

Akashi dapat melihat lelehan senyum yang harus dihentikan dengan gigitan di bibir. Mungkin dia masih bersikeras untuk tidak bersikap lembut padanya. Karena saat mata mereka kembali bertemu, pemuda itu kembali bersikap angkuh.

Cangkir itu diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Akashi dapat melihat riakan air dan sebuah batang teh mengambang di tengah.

Akashi melirik kepada pemuda yang sudah kembali duduk di depannya. Menilai bagaimana tanpa bertanya, dan diantara semua jenis teh yang mungkin tersedia di sepen miliknya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyeduhkan teh oolong panas kepadanya.

“Apakah begini caramu memberikan teh kepada pelanggan?” Tanya Akashi setengah bercanda. Setengahnya lagi memang sengaja menyinggung agar pemuda itu mengerti keangkuhannya tak akan menguntungkan dirinya di dalam negosiasi ini.

Namun bukan raut amarah yang Akashi dapatkan, melaikan wajah merona malu dan mata tersedu layu. Keangkuhan yang ditopenginya menyerah kalah saat wajah itu kembali menghadapnya setelah menunduk kaku pada ujung meja hingga dahinya merah.

“Huh, bodoh..” gumamnya, sambil menapukan jari di kening yang memerah.

“Apa?”

“Ah, tidak! Bukan kau! Tapi aku! Duh!” jawabnya cepat.

Akashi melipat tangan di depan dada. Sambil menggidikkan bahu dia menjawab, “Aku tahu,”

Jawaban Akashi membuat tingkah pemuda itu kembali berubah. Sikap kikuk dan malunya digantikan dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir tertekuk. “Hey!” gertaknya yang malah terdengar seperti rengekan.

Akashi tak mengubris dan memilih untuk mengambil segelas teh yang kembali beriak-riak karena meja yang terhantam di dahinya. Tak juga mengubris kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda di seberang meja yang sepertinya mengoceh tentang pembelaan dirinya.

“Oke, aku memang tidak pernah berlaku seperti itu ke pelanggan! Jangan salah paham, oke?”

Akashi menghirup aromanya. Namun bukan hanya wangi teh yang ditangkap oleh indranya. Ada wewangian lagi yang lebih lembut – lebih menyegarkan.

“Aku bersikap seperti ini pun karena ada alasannya, oke? Jadi jangan salah paham!”

Saat itu Akashi baru sadar, ada satu benda yang juga berada di dalam cangkir tembikarnya. Bukan kelopak daun teh. Warnanya putih. Sebuah kelopak bunga.

“Apa kau pernah dengar kalau kau terlihat menakutkan? Jadi anggap saja sikapku ini sebagai self defense, oke?”

“Tapi secara teknis, aku ini tetap pelangganmu, kan?” Tanya Akashi yang menghentikan ocehannya. Matanya melirik dari cawan teh ke pemuda tersebut. Dan dengan satu seringaian ‘Maha Tau’, Akashi membuat pemuda itu kembali ciut.

Di menit berikutnya, seringaian Maha Tau Akashi luluh saat satu tegukan teh hangat yang sedari tadi dia teliti dan remehkan terasa telah membalikkan suasana. Diantara panas terik yang berlomba-lomba menyelinap masuk dari pohon besar yang ada di pekarangan, Akashi lebih bisa merasakan hangat yang mengalir dari mulut ke tenggorokan.

Tubuhnya lebih hangat dari suasana ruangan. Membuat dirinya lebih dapat merasakan hembusan angin dari luar pintu kaca, dan putaran kipas angin yang ada di atas kepala. Lalu rasa pahit khas oolong yang ditambahkan dengan percikan rasa segar yang mungkin berasal dari si kelopak bunga – membuat matanya lebih terbuka. Menyadari adanya pelangi yang terbias dari pintu kaca, melengkung jauh sampai meja saji, tepat berada di belakang pemuda di depannya.

Melihat Akashi yang kemudian termenung, pemuda itu yang kini tersenyum. Senyum lebar dan percaya diri. Menambah satu lagi indra Akashi yang terbuka setelah meneguk segelas teh buatannya.

“Orange Blossom.. ternyata sangat cocok untukmu saat ini,” ucapnya.


	3. 1.1

“Daripada melamun, lebih baik kau membantuku saat ini,” ucap pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang memegang sapu lidi dan pengki.

  
“Kau biasanya bisa melakukannya sendiri,” jawab Akashi tanpa perlu mengangkat wajahnya dari sandaran dagu.

“Demi Tuhan! Aku bersumpah kau tambah gendut setahun ini.”

Akashi tersenyum. Dalam satu tahun ini pun perlakuan orang di depannya kian berubah. Tingkah laku yang awalnya tak pernah bisa Akashi tebak, semakin lama semakin mudah di baca.

Awal mula dia bertingkah angkuh, yang ternyata dilakukannya untuk menutupi rasa takut. Kemudian bertingkah seperti pembaca perilaku. Menebak-nebak dirinya yang mungkin Akashi tak bisa bilang tidak benar. Lalu saat mereka mulai bekerja sama, dia bertingkah kaku dan canggung. Mungkin karena Akashi awalnya terlalu tegas, dan dia terlalu berhati-hati. Lalu kelamaan, dia yang mulai menjadi pemberani. Mungkin karena sudah tahu kriteria masing-masing. Mungkin karena dia sudah paham tentang keperluan masing-masing.

“Kau berani berbicara seperti itu ke atasanmu, Kouki?”

Kouki menghela nafas. “Ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau Akashi-sama adalah atasanku mengingat dia tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun hari ini!” singgungnya.

Namun singgungannya tak kian membuat Akashi merasa tersinggung. Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh geli dan berdiri.

“Baiklah, aku akan menjadi atasan yang baik dengan menemanimu menyapu halaman belakang.”

Akashi menghampiri Kouki yang dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut dan berkata, “Ow~ aku merasa sangat tersanjung. Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk hal itu.”

Pemuda berambut merah menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelah alisnya naik, mengisyaratkan dia tak paham yang dikatakan oleh Kouki.

“Karena atasanku yang baik ini tampan dan pemberani, pasti bisa membantuku dengan satu hal ini.”

Akashi tersenyum sambil menahan geli. Sungguh – dia pikir – Kouki tidak pernah memujinya secara langsung jika tanpa ada maksud lain di dalamnya. Memang Akashi akui, peracik teh handal – dan satu-satunya – di café miliknya ini adalah orang yang pandai dalam mengendalikan situasi.

“Apa itu, anak buah kesayangkanku?”

Kouki tertawa geli. “Duh, aku merinding mendengarnya,” gumamnya. Lalu kembali menatap Akashi dengan pandangan jenaka sambil menahan kekehan. “Begini, atasanku yang paling tampan. Nenek Chiyori yang paling cantik kan sudah tidak bisa jalan ke sini..”

“Jadi anak buah kesayanganku menginginkanku mengantarkannya?”

“Ya ampun! Atasanku pintar sekali!” sahut Kouki berlebihan.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Kouki yang tertawa paling geli, sambil memegang perutnya hingga sampai terduduk. Akashi menghampirinya, dan mengacak-acak suraian coklat milik pemuda tersebut. “Sudah.. sudah..”

Kouki menghela nafas kemudian berdiri. Sapu dan pengki dibiarkannya tergeletak di atas lantai. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah termos.

Diberikan botol termos itu kepada Akashi. “Atasanku yang baik, tolong nya!”

Akashi mengambil botol termos itu dengan tangan kanannya. Namun tangan kirinya bergerak ke pinggang Kouki. “Jangan panggil aku atasan,” ucapnya. Memegang ujung kaus yang terangkat ke atas hingga memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatannya akibat tertarik tali apron yang dipasang tidak benar. “Aku merasa seperti pakaian,” lanjutnya sambil menarik kaus itu turun hingga menutup penggang Kouki yang sempat terbuka.

Akashi mundur dua langkah. Senyum kemenangannya terkembang saat melihat wajah Kouki yang memerah.

“Sedangkan kau, masih pantas dipanggil anak buah,” katanya. Jari telunjuk kanan menunjuk pada pipi ranum di depannya. “Dasar tomat!”

Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan ke luar. Meninggalkan Kouki yang baru saja tersadar dari rasa malunya dan mencibir balik. “Tidak lihat apa warna rambutnya sendiri? Dasar cabe!”


	4. 1.2

Akashi tersenyum begitu turun dari mobil merah yang dia parkirkan di halaman café miliknya. Sebuah bungkusan berupa hadiah dari nenek Chiyori yang merasa sungkan melihat Akashi (boss Akashi) mau mengantarkan sebotol teh ke rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah mobil mentereng yang dipakai foto-foto oleh anak-anak tetangganya.

 

“Kouki, apa kau suka mochi?” Tanya Akashi di depan pintu. Namun kalimatnya tak kian dijawab oleh rekannya tersebut karena dia sedang sibuk melayani – satu-satunya pelanggan.

  
Seorang pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering mampir di café mereka. Sudah pula mencicipi tiap menu yang Kouki pernah ciptakan, dan semuanya dipuji di depan peracik tehnya.

 

Bukannya Akashi tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Pemuda berambut merah ini senang jika kedatangan pelanggan, tentu saja. Namun pelanggan satu ini hanya pesan satu teh, dan satu kue lalu bertahan selama dua jam.

 

“Ehem!” ucapnya sambil berjalan ke dalam. Tingkahnya membuat dua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

 

Akashi tetap berjalan menuju dapur dan meski tak melihat, Akashi dapat mendengar Kouki mengatakan “Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu,” dan berlarikecil ke arahnya.

 

“Kamu bawa apa?” tanyanya.

 

Akashi meletakkan bawannya ke atas meja. “Aku sudah katakan tadi, dan tak akan ku katakan lagi.”

 

Kouki menarik _paper bag_ itu dan mengintip isinya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. “Ya ampun tinggal bilang mochi yang satu kata saja sampai diganti panjang-panjang. Bukannya lebih buang energi?”

 

Akashi tidak menjawab. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. “Kau suka?” tanyanya.

 

Kouki menatap kembali mochi di tangannya. “Iya.  Buatannya nenek Chiyori itu-”

 

“Bukan itu yang aku maksud.” Akashi memotong. Kouki mengerutkan dahi. “Dia,” lanjutnya sambil mengangkat dagu.

 

“Tunggu sebentar!” Kouki mengangkat tangannya. “Maksudmu dalam konteks apa?”

 

Akashi mengetahui seksualitas Kouki setelah enam bulan sejak mereka bekerjasama. Bukan Akashi yang ingin tahu, bukan pula Kouki yang memberi tahu. Tapi pada saat itu tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berpakaian seragam tentara tiba-tiba datang marah-marah dengan sumpah serapah. Tubuh besarnya hampir saja memporak-porandakan interior café jika saja Akashi tidak ikut campur dalam pertengkaran mereka.

 

“Jangan bilang karena orang ini?” orang itu bertanya dengan nada meninggi. “Orang pendek ini yang membuat hubungan kita harus berakhir!” lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Akashi yang berdiri diantara mereka.

 

“Permisi? Pendek katamu?” gerutu Akashi. Matanya melirik Kouki begitu mendenar suara kekehan  dari pemuda tersebut. Akashi tak tahu sebenarnya rekan sepekerjaannya ini sedang bersikap panik atau malah menikmati kekacauan ini.

 

“Kenapa kau tertawa!” sulut tentara itu.

 

“Karena kau tidak masuk akal!” balas Kouki dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. Akashi tau Kouki tidak berniat untuk marah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meninggikan nada bicaranya hanya untuk menandingi suara si tentara yang sejak tadi hanya berteriak-teriak saja. “Pertama, dia bosku, dan yang kedua, kau kesini hanya untuk menyalahkan semua orang!”

 

Tentara itu menggeram. Dia melangkah maju menghampiri Kouki, dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat di antara kedua matanya. “Jangan sok polos kau. Aku tau kau bisa tidur dengan siapa saja.”

 

Wajah Kouki memerah. Akashi yakin dia benar-benar marah kali ini hingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali mengintervensi. “Hey, Jaga mulutmu,” ucapnya dengan nada rendah menusuk. Tangannya menahan dada tentara itu agar dia tidak makin melangkah maju mendekati karyawannya.

 

“Apa? Aku benar kan? Kau sudah pernah coba?”

 

Mendengarnya membuat Akashi ikut jengkel. Tangannya terkepal. Sudah siap meninju orang tersebut tepat di ulu hati. Namun berhenti karena Kouki yang sudah lebih dahulu menamparnya dengan baki stainless steel.

 

Akashi tertegun. Karena kekacauan ini, dia sempat lupa bahwa Kouki sedari tadi sedang merapihkan meja dan sedang membawa peralatan lengkapnya.

 

Tentara itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mungkin pukulan Kouki tak sesakit kelihatannya. Namun jika dipukul dengan baki seperti itu, bunyi pukulannya pasti menyakitkan telinga.

 

“Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan di akademi? Pesta apa itu namanya? Orgy?” Tanya Kouki dengan nada tinggi dan ditambah satu pukulan baki lagi yang mendarat di ubun-ubun kepala. “Aku bukannya mencari-cari tau, tapi pacar baru-mu yang kirim videonya. Oh! Apa mau aku masukkan ke internet?”

 

Tentara itu seketika pucat. Kepalanya mengadah, melihat Kouki dari bawah dengan tatapan ingin diampuni. “Kau tak akan berani,” ucapnya dengan takut-takut.

 

“Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa kirimkan ke Takao, kau tau kan dia _followers_ -nya banyak.”

 

“Jangan!”

 

“Kalau begitu pergi dari sini!”

 

Tentara itu berdiri. Berjalan perlakan ke luar sambil sesekali menengok ke belekang. Ke arah Kouki. “Jangan kembali lagi,” ucapnya. Nadanya berubah sedih. “Selamat tinggal… selamanya..”

 

Dan pintu tertutup.

 

Pemuda yang tadi terlihat kuat pun duduk terhuyung ke kursi. Tubuhnya meleleh lemas. Wajahnya berkerut antara sedih dan sesal.

 

Akashi menghampiri dan bertanya. “Apa kau benar-benar punya videonya? Atau itu hanya caramu agar dia tidak datang lagi?”

 

 “Tidak, aku tidak punya. Jika punya sekalipun tak akan aku tonton. Jijik.” Kouki menghela nafas. “Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah, dia sama sekali tidak membantah kata-kataku. Apa itu berarti aku benar?”

 

Akashi menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Kouki. “Tidak usah dipikirkan.”

  
  
“Hey, kan kamu duluan yang tanya~,” Kouki tersenyum miring. Bernada jekana tapi Akashi tau dari raut mukanya terpancar sedih. “Mau teh? Aku mau membuang aura buruk ini dengan detoksifikasi!”

 

Akashi mengangguk. Lalu menatap Kouki yang bangkit dari kursinya untuk membuatkan secangkir teh beraroma rempah. Pemuda berambut coklat itu meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh di atas meja dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

 

“Terimakasih,” ucap Kouki.

 

Akashi mengangkat alisnya. “Aku tidak membantu apa-apa. Kau yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.”

 

Kouki menggeleng. “Terimakasih untuk _tetap_ berada disini. Aku tidak tahu jika hanya kami berdua tadi, mungkin segalanya akan berakhir lebih buruk.”

 

“Tidak, aku rasa sudah kewajibanku untuk..” Akashi termenung. Baru kali ini dia kehabisan kata-kata. “..mendampingi karyawan jika hal-hal seperti ini terjadi.”

 

Mendengar alasannya membuat Kouki tertawa. “Ya, aku tau! Maka dari itu aku pun menahan diri dan hanya pukul dia pakai baki. Kalau kamu tidak ada, mungkin semua benda-benda yang ada di tempat ini sudah kuterbangkan semua!”

 

“Jika kau bilang padaku, akan ku izinkan untuk pakai guci daripada baki,” ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

 

Kouki tertawa lebih lepas lagi. “Jangaaann, gajiku tidak cukup untuk gantinya.”

 

Saat suara tawa sudah meredup di udara, Kouki kembali menatapnya dengan serius. “Kamu tidak takut?” tanyanya.

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Aku gay. Dan kau dengar yang dia katakan, aku bisa tidur dengan siapa saja.”

 

Akashi menghirup teh, kemudian menjawab.  “Kau Kouki. Dan untuk apa aku percaya dengan yang dia katakan daripada Koukinya sendiri."

 

Kouki membungkukkan badannya. Membuat wajahnya mendekat maju. Dengan sikap tubuh seolah berhata, ‘lihat mataku! Agar ku lihat matamu, dan aku akan tahu jika kau tidak berkata yang sesungguhnya.

 

“Apa kau tidak masalah jika karyawanmu gay? Apa kau tidak takut juga aku nantinya suka padamu?”

 

Akashi memberi jeda. Melihat sejenak kepada si pemberi pertanyaan. Matanya yang berkilau penuh harap. Juga aroma teh dan serai memenuhi indra penciumannya.

 

“Tidak masalah,” jawab Akashi. Dia melihat Kouki menghela nafas lega.

 

_Jika tidak masalah_


End file.
